The present invention pertains to an apparatus for scraping windows. In particular, the present invention relates to the scraping of ice from the windows on a vehicle.
Ice scrapers for windows on vehicles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564 discloses a scraper for cleaning windows on a vehicle. The scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564 includes a brushing tool for removing snow and a scraping tool for removing ice. Additionally, the scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564 discloses a telescoping handle whereby more coverage of a window can be made from a single standing point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,592 discloses a combination ice scraper and mitt. The ice scraper can be inserted into a hole within the mitt. The mitt provides warmth to the hand of the user. The ice scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,592 includes an elongated member with a hand grip section and an opposite end with a beveled scraping edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,801 discloses an ice scraper with a handle section and a downward curved intermediate section. At the distal end of the downward curved intermediate section is a blade region with a plurality of downwardly curved resilient scraping fingers. The scraping section, including the resilient scraping fingers, is used to fracture ice which accumulates on the windows of a vehicle. By fracturing the ice, the surface of the windows is more easily cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,646 discloses a heated ice scraper. The scraping blade disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,646 includes an electrically heated edge. The heat on the edge of the blade aids in loosening the ice, thereby making it easier to clear the windows on a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,715 discloses an ice scraper with a unitary body. The scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,715 includes a handle with a hand grip. Additionally, the scraper disclosed includes a scraping edge and a squeegee edge. An optional feature disclosed for the scraper in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,715 is a fabric loop fastener such as velcro for attaching the ice scraper to the fabric of a vehicle.